Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Digital video may be encoded in an interlaced format. For example, a digital video may be interlaced to reduce the bandwidth to broadcast the digital video. As another example, a digital video may be interlaced to facilitate displaying the digital video on a display capable of rendering interlaced digital video (e.g., Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) displays, Alternate lighting of surfaces (ALiS) Plasma displays, or others). However, other types of displays may not be capable of rendering an interlaced digital video (e.g., Liquid Crystal Displays (LCD's), computer monitors, or others). Accordingly, an interlaced digital video may be “de-interlaced” in order to make the digital video compatible with some displays.
Additionally, a digital video may have a corresponding frame rate (or frequency). The frame rate may be expressed as frames per second (FPS) or represented in Hertz (Hz). A digital video may have any number of FPS. For example, some digital videos may have a frame rate of less than 100 Hz. As a further example, some digital videos used for viewing television programs may have a frame rate of between 24 and 60 Hz. Some displays (e.g., some high-definition (HD) displays) may have a display frequency of 100 Hz or more. As such, the frame rate of some digital videos may be increased (referred to as “frame rate up-conversion”) in order to make the digital video compatible with some displays.